


Pour Me

by BananaSins



Series: Collection of Mu-S.I.C. [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Songfic, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaSins/pseuds/BananaSins
Summary: A songfic cut into two parts. One is focused on the drinking aspect, the other focused on being part of the sea. This story is inspired by Hollywood Undead's Pour Me.Summary inside.





	1. And I'm not just a man with these broken dreams. Even I can go to heaven if I part the sea

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the second-half of this vignette. I finished this one first before the first half so I'm posting this as chapter one.
> 
> Summary: A grave mistake on her part, she fell for her doom. She was just not a woman with these broken dreams. Maybe it was better this way.

_One more song and I'm finally free_  
_ I'll meet you here in heaven between the sea_  
_ 'Cause I'm not just a man with these broken dreams_  
_ Even I can go to heaven if I part the sea, so…_

_ [Hollywood Undead - Pour Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fuY1nUAWvLY) _

* * *

Surrounded and at her wit’s end, Elke could only glare at the group of enemies. She was outmatched, and behind her was the endless depth of the sea. Her right hand gripped the hilt of the sword as tightly as she could. If she let go of this sword now, it would be over. Her left hand clutched on the wound on her stomach. She gritted her teeth at their gazes--they were watching her bleed. She was sick of being looked down, sick of being weak, sick of enduring fresh scars and a reverberating headache.

Right now, she was a step away from embracing the coolness of the sea. Standing on the edge of the wooden dock gave her no other place to run. She was beaten, battered and bruised from fending them off. She couldn’t swim her way out to freedom.

Not in this state.

Their attention shifted towards the sound of approaching footsteps. Her brows deepened as she frowned. He came, even after she’d pushed him away countless of times, he was still here, like a ghost haunting her forever.

He’d come to save her.

He could have left her alone and pursue what he was looking for. Elke averted her gaze--she couldn’t bear to see him. Her stomach twisted and turned, her chest tightened. She shouldn’t feel like this, she should be boiling in anger and disgust, and yet…

A part of her was happy to see him.

He was here…

But happiness wouldn’t last long for someone like her. Handicapped and at a great disadvantage, Elke fought with all her might. She ignored the aches and pain of her wounds, she strained herself, and pushed past her limits… It wasn’t enough. They were only two people against many. He had to fend off an assault in every direction, while she had to focus on what was in front of her to survive.

In a flash, it was all over. She lost the battle of endurance, and she paid the price that asked her life in return.. The enemy struck her on her stomach. Elke had no time to react, the instant her foot stepped back, there was no platform that clacked against her boots. When she gazed directly at the sky, there was no question that popped inside her head, but only one word.

Why?

She had no answer, of course. She didn’t know how to even react before the ocean embraced her. Elke didn’t know if he screamed her name in anguish, or if he merely stood there, shell-shocked, but it didn’t matter anymore.

At the bottom, this just got what she needed, but at the bottom, she couldn’t swim because she drank up the sea.

Elke held her breath, but she knew it was futile. Why even breathe underwater? It was not like she wanted to die instantly. Besides, it was only a matter of minutes before she was fully deprived of oxygen and conscience. She had no strength to even attempt to reach the surface of the water. All she could do was to lay down and accept the end of the road.

In the end, she’d walked it alone.

She’d let her eyelids drop and shield her from view of the endless blue. Darkness was much more interesting to see than the depressing color of sadness that swallowed her whole.

This… wasn't so bad.

Wasting her years on achieving more strength to fight better, it wasn't so bad. Spending her time with Yoshimitsu was filled with treasured memories--he was a true friend, and may he build his own clan one day. 

At least she didn't have to die filled with hatred.

She was not just a person with these broken dreams, no, there was more to her, too. All she wanted was to be who she was again: just a bashful woman with a noble blood, and to explore the world's wonders.

Maybe being part of the sea would make her go to heaven. Elke felt cleansed as she continued to submerged into the depths of the endless blue sea. If would be better if she could feel the underwater ground, but her time was coming.

Her body yearned for oxygen.

When she opened her eyes, she wasn't greeted by the same view of the blue. There was a hand, a large hand… It was normal to see things now…

Elke felt the hand grabbed her cheek. Alas, she couldn't stay conscious any longer… She couldn't see the face of her savior. Everything was dark… but she could feel something clasp on her lips, breathing life back into her system.

She refused to stay any longer, even if she felt someone pull her close, to bring her back to the surface. Elke let her consciousness fade away--she was dreaming this, a final dream to join the broken ones.

May he find what he was searching for…

The seconds felt like minutes. Life was poured back into her. When she opened her eyes, there was no heaven, no sight of clouds spread across the field. There were no beautiful voices singing in harmony.

His face was the thing that greeted her vision.


	2. One more drink then I swear that I'm going home. Truth is, I don't really have a place to go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first half of this story that focuses on the drinking.
> 
> Summary: She poured him another round. She had no heart to stop him from drinking further; he was speaking from the heart.

_As I crack another bottle, got no remorse_   
_And I'll say a little prayer for the child in me_   
_I swear I used to be one, I truly believed_   
_That I'm not just a man with these broken dreams_   
_That even I can go to heaven if I part the sea, so..._

_ [Hollywood Undead - Pour Me](https://youtu.be/19ayrc9Mtbs) _

* * *

Her eyes lingered on the table in front of her. Opposite of her half-filled glass was an empty one. The bottle of liquor was placed beside her glass. Droplets of water covered the whole container, and she saw there was still enough liquor to last a few rounds.

“Pour me another, Elke.”

In front of her was a large man slouched forward, his speech slurred from his drunken state. Elke had no doubt his face was warm as well.

She merely glanced at him with pity, and grabbed the bottle to pour him another round.

“I guess drinking helps you be more honest about what you truly feel…” She muttered with a small, sad smile. To see him in this state, it made her chest tightened in pain. There would be no words that could elevate the weight on his shoulders, no sweet nothings that could ease the pain that was consuming him, no, she could do nothing at all.

“Just one more, then I can sleep peacefully for once.” He slammed the glass against the table. He muttered curses under his breath, hiding the view of his face from her. “God, life gets harder when…” The rest turned into an incoherent gibberish.

Elke understood it as longing for someone who wasn’t here with him anymore.

He was swaying now, slowly moving left and right. His grip on his glass never wavered, and when he finished taking another shot, he asked her to pour him another round. Elke complied with a small sigh and a heavy heart. She could try to stop him, but at what cost? Strip him off his coping mechanism? No, she couldn’t do that.

She was not a person that would step over the line and rob someone their only source of happiness.

He sat up, and his face was red from the liquor. Despite his half-lidded eyes, the heavy bags underneath, and his unkempt hair, he managed to crack a small smile. What he was smiling about, she would never know. His speech was slurred and it was hard to understand him, but Elke managed to grasp what he was trying to say. He guessed he was just a man of no recourse as he drank another bottle, he got no remorse.

She only sat there in silence, and poured him another.

He continued to speak, and the lighthearted tone he had slowly drowned when he swallowed more of the alcohol. He swore he wasn’t just a man who kept fighting, he used to have someone in his side. But that someone wasn’t meant for him, yet he still kept staying, even if it broke him inside. 

The more she listened, the more Elke couldn’t stomach the liquor she consumed. The pain he had to endure over the years, and his attempt to stay and the desire to achieve a happy ending with someone… She couldn’t bear it. How could this happen? Why did it have to end up like that, and when he was separated, no one looked for him. Lost, alone, and with no place to go.

The guilt was constricting her throat. She, too, tried to push him away. Countless of times, Elke lost count.

Time just seemed to go on and on, on and on…

What would be life inside if the bottle was gone? 

She stared back at him. Here he was, his pain exposed. Different path that only gave them more pain, Elke knew she was not just a man with no recourse, with broken dreams. She had faith in him.

Maybe if she drowned her own sorrows and heartbreak, she would find the strength to find what he longed for. He deserved it after all this time… 

He asked him to pour him again, but instead of complying, Elke drank straight into the bottle. She gave him no time to speak.

“You’d had enough. I, too, need to drown my sorrows.” She stared back at him with a gentle smile she could muster, as fresh tears dared leak from the corner of her eyes. “I don’t know if you’ll remember this but… I hope my presence alone has healed you, if not more. I’ll help you find it, so you can finally live life with endless happiness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depending on how I take this, I may actually write an epilogue chapter or just post it separately.


End file.
